


How To Prove You Can Cook (In 5 Easy Steps)

by llsilvertail



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Gen, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Iruka Adopts Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka Needs a Hug, Umino Iruka can't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsilvertail/pseuds/llsilvertail
Summary: “Uh, Iruka-sensei? Do you want help?” Naruto said, carefully creeping into the kitchen.“No, no. It’s fine. I ca-”“Because whatever you have on the stove is about to overflow.”Iruka’s eyes widened and he dropped everything to rush over, cursing under his breath, just in time for the eggnog to spill over.Iruka slumped down to the floor and rested the back of his head against the cabinets in order to survey the damage. There was flour on the counter, a questionable puddle in the corner, and eggnog on the cabinets and, now, in his hair. The egg yolk on his shirt felt uncomfortably sticky and he could feelsomethingdrying on his cheek. He didn’t know what.Iruka sighed and let his face fall into his hands. “I’m sorry Naruto. This was supposed to be a good dinner and I messed it up.”
Relationships: Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	How To Prove You Can Cook (In 5 Easy Steps)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my first fic. Let's hope it goes well.
> 
> For the Umino Hours Discord server's Winter Bingo square Found Family.
> 
> Thank you to the amazing [Laz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubokko/pseuds/Jubokko) for betaing this fic and being an overall awesome person!!!
> 
> And thank you to the rest of the Squeeshy Fam and the Umino Hours Discord servers for cheerleading and getting me to finally write and post a fic!!

“Shit!” Iruka hissed and jerked his hand away from the stove. “When the hell did I turn this on?”

Naruto stuck his head in the kitchen. “When you started muttering about showing Genma, something.”

Iruka huffed and turned away. And promptly dove for a can of beans he accidentally pushed off the table, jostling the other ingredients in the process. A potato fell on his head and he yelped. There was an ominous pause. Iruka slowly looked and saw his carefully stacked pile of ingredients fall over.

He scrambled to pick them up, muttering a series of curses under his breath.

“Uh, Iruka-sensei? Do you want help?” Naruto said, carefully creeping into the kitchen.

“No, no. It’s fine. I ca-”

“Because whatever you have on the stove is about to overflow.”

Iruka’s eyes widened and he dropped everything to rush over, cursing under his breath, just in time for the eggnog to spill over.

“Just turn it off!”

“I know! What do you think I’m doing!”

“I don’t know! You’re just-”

“I’m trying not to burn myself!”

“Alright. Alright. Yeesh.”

Iruka slumped down to the floor and rested the back of his head against the cabinets in order to survey the damage. There was flour on the counter, a questionable puddle in the corner, and eggnog on the cabinets and, now, in his hair. The egg yolk on his shirt felt uncomfortably sticky and he could feel _something_ drying on his cheek. He didn’t know what.

Iruka sighed and let his face fall into his hands. “I’m sorry Naruto. This was supposed to be a good dinner and I messed it up.”

Naruto scooted around a puddle to get closer to Iruka and sat down next to him. “It’s okay sensei. I don’t mind.”

“I know you don’t Naruto.” Iruka’s voice wavered for a moment and he cleared his throat. “I didn’t want this to be just another disappointing Christmas. It’s the first one we’ve spent together and I-”

“Exactly! It’s our first Christmas together!” Naruto said excitedly. “It’s already amazing! I mean, Genma’s gonna tease you about it forever, but it doesn’t matter how shitty-”

“Hey! Language.”

Naruto stuck his tongue out. “But you used it first.”

“Naruto...” Iruka said warningly.

“Fine. Fine.” Naruto waved off Iruka’s words. “It doesn’t matter how _bad_ the food is or how many stupid things happen, I still get to spend time with you. And that’s the most important thing.”

Naruto’s face twisted like he was thinking and Iruka, overcome with fondness, bit his lip and tried not to cry.

Naruto smiled widely after a moment. “Aside from ramen of course! Especially when I get it with you!”

Iruka let out a quiet sob.

“Uh, sensei? Are you okay?” Naruto asked, looking concerned. “I didn’t mean to make you cry. If that’s not okay I can-”

Iruka pulled him into a fierce hug. “Don’t you dare think that! Don’t you _dare_ think you’re not one of the greatest things to happen to me. I love you so much. And I know I haven’t said that nearly enough, but you’re here. You’re my little brother and I’m so proud of you.”

Iruka dropped a kiss on Naruto’s forehead as he half-heartedly struggled to get away. “I’m not _that_ little.”

“Yes, yes. Of course not.” Iruka laughed and continued to drop kisses on his forehead as Naruto squirmed away.

A few minutes later, they ended up in a giggling tangle on the floor, still wrestling with each other. Iruka froze when the oven beeped and received a sharp elbow to the stomach.

“Ow!”

“Sorry, sensei.”

“I guess that means we’re ordering takeout then.” Iruka huffed out, winded from when Naruto elbowed him.

“Maybe the stuff in the oven survived?” Naruto shrugged and began untangling himself from Iruka.

Iruka sighed as he got up, then paused. “Wait. I can smell the casserole burning.” He scrambled over to the oven to open it and a swirl of smoke hit him directly in the face making him cough.

“Yep, definitely burnt.” He said, waving the smoke away from his face. He glanced at Naruto. “Ichiraku’s?”

“Yeah!” Naruto bounced up from his spot on the floor and stumbled over a can. “Sh-!”

“Careful!” Iruka shouted just before Naruto righted himself. Iruka paused and set his hands on his hips. “I think we should clean up before then.”

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, probably a good idea.”

A few minutes later, as they were finishing up cleaning, Naruto looked at Iruka. “Genma’s never gonna let you live this down ya know.”

Iruka rolled his eyes and huffed. “I know. He and the rest of those idiots are going to tease me about this for years.” His voice dropped to a mutter. “Not like they can do any better.”

Iruka startled when he heard Naruto respond. “I dunno, I heard Sakura tell Ino that she overheard Gai telling Anko that Kakashi could cook pretty well.”

Iruka groaned and dropped his head on the countertop.

“And you know you love ‘those idiots’.”

Iruka lifted his head and laughed. “That I do.” He winked at Naruto and whispered. “But they’ll never hear me admit it.”

“Hey Anko!” Iruka sighed and let his head fall to the counter again when he heard Genma. There was no way he was going to let this go now. “I told you he loves us!”

Iruka waited for the inevitable cacophony from the rest of his friends.

“Huh, now I kinda regret getting the cheap sake.”

“There’s sake? Gimme!”

“No! I called it first Izumo!”

“So what are we eating?”

“Iruka burned the food. Kakashi was on emergency food duty.”

Iruka pointedly ignored the comment and smiled at his family fondly. Despite how obnoxious they were, Iruka wouldn’t trade them for the world.

A moment later, he heard a crash and someone swear.

Iruka groaned and raised his voice. “Language Sakura! And how many times have I told you! Not the fucking plants!”

There was another crash followed by a swear and Iruka could feel his headache start to build.

Well, maybe he’d trade them for a bit of peace and quiet.


End file.
